tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Thomas *'''Number: 1 *'Class': LB&SCR E2 *'Designer': L. B. Billington *'Builder': Brighton Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Built': 1913 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1915 *'Top Speed': 30-40 mph Thomas is a tank engine. He came to Sodor in 1915 as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1923, at which time he was transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he was given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches, whom he named Annie and Clarabel. Bio in the Railway Series Main Article: Thomas in the Railway Series Details of Thomas' arrival on the North Western Railway in 1915 are more or less undocumented. There is no official explanation to how he arrived on the island. However, the most popular rumour (according to Sodor: Reading Between the Lines) is that he was sent to Sodor due to a war-time mix up. Instead of returning to the south coast of England when the problem was sorted, both his driver and fireman married local girls and decided to stay. Sir Topham Hatt purchased Thomas for a "nominal fee". Bio in the television series Thomas the Tank Engine started his life on the Island of Sodor as a cheeky little engine who shunted coaches for the Main Line engines, such as Henry and Gordon. He liked to play tricks on them, including Gordon, "the biggest and proudest engine of all". He was taught a lesson when Gordon tricked him into being coupled to him during his express run. Tired out, he vowed never to tease Gordon again, realising he did not have to be important. Soon he desired to pull his own passenger train too, much to the bemusement of the other engines. He got his chance when Henry became ill, and no one could pull the passenger train. However, Thomas was so excited that he accidentally left his train and his passengers behind, believing he was pulling it easily. He soon realised his mistake and returned to pull the train. The engines laughed at him, though, and soon Thomas wanted to get out of the shunting yards and see the world. Edward offered him a chance to pull trucks, and Thomas excitedly took the job, not realising how troublesome trucks could be. The trucks pushed him down Gordon's Hill into a siding, where the Fat Controller told him to practice so that one day he would become as good as Edward. Thomas soon proved himself when he rescued James after his accident with the trucks, using the Breakdown Train. As a reward for his quick and heroic action, the Fat Controller promised him his own branch line. Thrilled, Thomas soon began running his branch line with his two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel, who he grew to love very much. He soon considered his branch line to be the most important part of the entire railway, a fact he would constantly remind the other engines of. However, he continued to make mistakes and dream big, and sometimes this got him into trouble, such as when he was so impatient that he left his guard behind at Elsbridge or when he wanted to fish, not realising the implications of a fish being in his boiler. His greatest mistake was when he got his snowplough broken in the winter and ended up stuck in a snow drift, having to be rescued by Terence, whom he had insulted earlier for not having "real" wheels. He soon proved himself again, though, when he beat Bertie the bus in a great race. He quickly became friends with both Terence and Bertie, despite their differences. Although Thomas' branch line was indeed the pride of the line, on the main line, things were not going well for the Fat Controller, who was having to deal with Gordon, Henry, and James' sulking, refusing to do Thomas' former work of shunting themselves. After they went on strike, Thomas was brought back to help alongside Edward and their new friend, Percy, who quickly became Thomas' closest friend. Thomas also became friends with Toby after he was asked by the Fat Controller to help their railway avoid a lawsuit from a rude policeman. But Thomas still had some cheekiness in him, returning to teasing Gordon after Gordon slid into a ditch. He soon needed Gordon's help after he blatantly went past a danger sign and fell down a mine. They soon became friends after that and promised never to tease each other again. Thomas and Toby later helped Mrs. Kyndley at her cottage after she was snowed in and helped her celebrate Christmas with a very special Christmas party. The following year, Thomas shared a shed on his branch line with Percy and Toby. However, he became conceited about his brilliant blue paint and soon paid the price when Percy accidentally caused a coal hopper to pour coal all over him. Thomas was angry at Percy, but the two friends soon made up after Percy had an accident with some coal trucks. Thomas soon met Trevor, a friend of Edward's, who proved his usefulness when he helped Thomas at the newly constructed harbour. Unfortunately, Thomas became ill a few months later and had to be sent to the Works, while Duck looked after his branch line. When Thomas came back, his brakes were stiff, and made it seem as if they were hard on. As a result, one day, when his fireman was ill, a substitute accidentally caused Thomas to run away, and Harold had to help stop him. Later, when the Viaduct needed to be repaired, the main line engines became late to drop off Thomas' passengers and, as a result, made him late for Bertie. Thomas continued to be of great service to Sir Topham Hatt's railway, although he still remained a cheeky little engine. Thomas later became conceited again when he took his driver's compliment to heart and believed he no longer needed him to work his branch line. This was untrue, but Thomas was too puffed up with himself to not believe it and, one morning, found himself rolling along the line, when a cleaner had accidentally started him up. He soon broke into a stationmaster's house and ruined the family's breakfast. He had to be rescued by Donald and Douglas. As a result, the Fat Controller angrily sent him to the works again. He arrived back a few weeks later just in time to take over for a battered Percy, who just had a predicament with some trucks. The following Christmas, Thomas was eager to sing carols with the other engines, but had to pick up a Christmas tree for the Fat Controller. Unfortunately, on his way back, he was caught in a snow drift and was lost. Donald and Douglas soon rescued him in time to sing carols with all his friends. Between the eighth season and the fifteenth season, Thomas was given more duties on the Main Line. But as of the sixteenth season, Thomas is working on his branch line again. Persona Thomas is a rather cheeky, but good hearted engine and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend, especially in the television series. Basis Thomas is based on the Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway between 1913 and 1916. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended-side-tanks, projecting forward over the leading wheels and little downsweeps at each end of footplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been scrapped. The last five in the ten strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater water capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 4'6" in diameter. After so many years of service, all of the Billington E2s, both original and modified, spent their last working years at Southampton Docks and they were all scrapped by 1963, the very last pair being Nos 31204 and 31209, the latter being amongst the last batch. Thomas has a slight modification of having wheel splashers over his front wheels whereas the original E2s did not. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the first three seasons of the television series, Thomas also had red lining on the back of his bunker. However, since the second half of the third season, the lining had been excluded for unknown reasons. Running plate Thomas's running-plate was allegedly a source of some contention to the Reverend W. Awdry during the course of the Railway Series. As originally drawn, it had a distinctive dip at the front, but none at the back. The story goes that to Awdry's eyes, this meant that Thomas' buffers would be at different levels, an operational inaccuracy and impossibility. This seems curious on Awdry's part, as all the artists had drawn Thomas as having an extra-deep rear bufferbeam to compensate, thus putting the front and rear buffers at the same level. Be it a matter of taste or inaccuracy, the issue of the running-plate had to be settled: thus Thomas' excursion into the Stationmaster's house at Ffarquhar was arranged. After his repairs at Crovan's Gate, Thomas returned with a new running plate that was flat and level from smokebox to bunker. The E2's on which Thomas was based had dipped running-plates at both front and rear and the Hornby Thomas model displays these features, having been retooled from a set of moulds formerly used by Hornby to make E2 models. His television counterpart, however, retains the unique forward-dipped running plate. Too much Thomas? While he may seem innocent enough, poor Thomas created a fair bit of trouble for Christopher Awdry and Egmont Books, publishers of the Railway Series, when the latter started asking for more books about the happy little tank engine. Granted, Thomas was the most popular character in the original Railway Series books, but Egmont went too far and thus the problem continues. With the advent of the television series, Egmont started asking for more Thomas and to this day Thomas has eight Railway Series volumes under his undercarriage. Two of the titles actually have very little to do with Thomas - Thomas Comes Home dealt with the adventures of the branch line engines during Thomas' visit to York, while Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines only featured one story about Thomas, although he did appear in two of the other three stories. As a result of Thomas' fame, classic characters like Oliver and Bear have become largely neglected. Thomas and the toddler When the Reverend W. Awdry created Thomas, he existed only as a wooden toy made for his son, Christopher. This engine looked rather different from the character in the books and television series, and was based on a LNER J50 or a Hudswell Clarke with smaller side tanks and splashers. He was painted blue with yellow lining, and carried the letters "NW" on its side tanks. Awdry claimed that this stood for "'N'o 'W'here", but later works would identify the railway Thomas and his friends worked on as the North Western Railway. Oh, the Payne For the illustrations of Thomas the Tank Engine, Edmund Ward, then-publisher of the Railway Series, hired illustrator Reginald Payne, who decided to base Thomas on the LB&SCR E2 Class. (Awdry was annoyed that Thomas was obviously not the tank engine he had first drawn, but he was satisfied when Payne explained that he was drawn after a real prototype). Unfortunately, Payne did not receive any credit for his work; it is only since the publication of Brian Sibley's The Thomas the Tank Engine Man that he has received recognition. Thomas on the big screen In 2000, Thomas made it to cinemas in the box-office flop Thomas and the Magic Railroad, in which he was voiced by Edward Glen. He was the only engine from the television series to play a major role in the story, and even left Sodor briefly. Despite the film's overall failure, Thomas kept on puffing and later featured in straight-to-video features Calling All Engines!, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery, King of the Railway and Tale of the Brave. It has been revealed that there is an upcoming theatrical film to take place in London during World War II. In April 2013, Josh Klausner stated that he does not know if the movie is still going ahead. Popular culture The Nene Valley Railway at Peterborough, England, was the first railway in the world to possess a full-scale replica "Thomas", an industrial tank engine built by Hudswell Clarke so nicknamed for its blue livery and resemblance to the famous tank engine. In 1971 the name was made official by the Reverend W. Awdry. Other tank engines the world over have since been dressed up as Thomas. Some railways have even gone so far as to rebuild locomotives to produce a better replica. Unfortunately this has created a divide between preservationists: some claim it disfigures historic locomotives and trivializes the preservation movement, others say it attracts visitors and can potentially spark an interest in railways amongst young children. A "real Thomas" (built for The All Aboard Live Tour) was used in a special play staged to celebrate the eightieth birthday of Queen Elizabeth II, starring beloved characters from children's literature. In the play, Thomas was used to convey Sophie Dahl, the granddaughter of the late Roald Dahl, to center stage, and was greeted by thunderous applause and cheers from the audience of two thousand children and their parents. Another "Real Thomas" is used during "A Day Out With Thomas" events where people actually ride in his passenger coaches and get their pictures taken with Sir Topham Hatt. Additional attractions include petting zoos, pony rides, story telling, viewing of "Thomas and Friends" videos, and temporary tattoos. There are stage performances called Thomas the Tank Engine Live, where people get to see Thomas and his friends perform on stage. Three different plays have been made - "Thomas Saves the Day", "A Circus Comes to Town", and "Thomas and the Hidden Treasure". Thomas has also been known to be seen in amusement parks. In America, Thomas was usually found in "Six Flags" parks until 2010 when the license was not renewed. In Drusilla's Zoo Park near Alfriston, Sussex, England, a special attraction was opened where Thomas carried passengers through the zoo; it also featured James, Diesel, Cranky, and the Fat Controller. At the United Kingdom's Drayton Manor theme park, a special place called "Thomas Land" is dedicated to fans to ride on multiple rides based on Thomas and Friends. The park opened on March 15th, 2008. One of Thomas' models used in the television series is on display there in the "Discover Thomas and Friends" exhibition. Another park is set to open at the Edaville Railroad in Carver, Massachusetts in the summer of 2015, adopting a phase similar to Drayton Manor. Thomas Land in Japan was the world's first Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends theme park. It opened in 1998, and located at the Fuji-Q Highland, an amusement park in Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi, Japan. Like the UK's Thomas Land, it has multiple rides based on the series. A few of the rides, displays, play house areas, and exhibits try to recreate scenes from the television series. Another one of Thomas' models from the television series is on display there. Appearances Voice Actors * John Bellis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original work-prints only) * Edward Glen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Ringo Starr (UK; 2009 Children in Need charity single) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - twelfth seasons) * Bernard de Mory (France and French speaking Canada; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Keiko Toda (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Kumiko Higa (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Caspar Phillipson (Denmark; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Marco Vivio (Italy) * Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Víctor Ugarte (Mexico; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Javier Olguín (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Christian Stark (Germany) * Marcel Collé (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Janusz Zadura (Poland) * Duriel Zohar (Israel) * Simcha Barbiro (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Theme Instrumental Trivia * Thomas was the first engine to have a number. * Four Thomas models are currently on display: one at Drayton Manor in the UK, one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, later used for Railway Series exhibitions in Japan, the large scale Thomas model used in the spin-off series, The Pack, in Japan at Thomas Land, and one for the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit, currently at the Minnesota Children's Museum. * Thomas appeared in the Children in Need charity single. He was voiced by Ringo Starr. * Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas model when he was in the US, although it was recently recreated for a sizzle promo for the upcoming 70th Anniversary in 2015. * In Day of the Diesels, it was revealed that Thomas' driver's name is Bob. * Thomas was the first character introduced in the TV series, unlike the Railway Series. * As the series progressed, Thomas' eyebrows became larger and thicker. * In a few Season 4 episodes, Thomas shared a whistle sound with Edward. * In real life, Thomas would be the sole-surviving member of the Billington 'E2' Class 0-6-0 tank engines. * A promotional image of Thomas regularly appears in a photo frame on the children's program "Giggle and Hoot." Merchandise * ERTL (normal, silver, gold, metallic, remote controlled, motorized, miniature, Gold Rail, in multipacks and santa hat; all versions discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, gold, motorized, metallic, and in multi-packs) * Take-Along (normal, silver, metallic, talking roll and whistle, and in multi-packs; discontinued) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Motor Road and Rail (normal, gold, metallic, talking, snowplow, Steam Along, and with Annie and Clarabel; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, talking, RC, greatest moments, Steam Along, and with Annie and Clarabel) * Brio (normal and motorized; discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and G scale) * Lionel (G scale (discontinued), O gauge and RC) * Märklin * Tomix * Trading Cards * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal, pull back, and talking) * Pez * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Tomica (regular and metallic) * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction * Wind-up Trains (several versions) * Diablock (large, mini, and clear versions) * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * Push Along (small and large versions) * Aquadraw * Pullback Racers * Padlock and Key * Switch-On Keychains * Micro Rubber Engines * Pull 'n' Spin * Pico Pico Gallery File:Thomasfirstwooden.jpg|Thomas as he was first created File:ThomasRevWAwdry.jpg|Thomas as drawn by the Rev. W. Awdry File:TheReverend'sThomas.jpg|The model of Thomas on Awdry's layout File:ThomasandGordonLMillustration3.png|Thomas in Thomas the Tank Engine File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS4.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:ThomasandtheGuardRS1.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS4.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:WrongRoadRS1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:StopThief!RS5.png|Thomas in Really Useful Engines File:StephensonsRocket.jpg|Thomas and Stephenson's Rocket File:ThomasandtheSwanRS7.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeillustration.jpg|Thomas and the Christmas tree File:ThomasandGordon26.png File:DowntheMine32.png File:Thomas'Train36.png|Thomas' whistle File:SavedfromScrap11.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree16.jpg|Thomas at a Christmas party File:ThomasComestoBreakfast23.png|Inside Thomas' cab File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png File:NoJokeforJames58.png File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip5.jpg|Thomas in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:Granpuff14.jpg File:ThomasandStepney21.jpg File:ByeGeorge!2.png File:HappyEverAfter56.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad69.png|Thomas on the Magic Railroad File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad97.JPG File:AFriendInNeed2.JPG File:ThomasAndTheJetEngine5.JPG File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?6.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas47.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!25.png File:CallingAllEngines!152.png|Thomas covered in paint File:CallingAllEngines!306.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine34.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks10.png File:ThomasandtheShootingStar27.png File:ATaleforThomas3.png File:DreamOn71.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang13.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery27.png File:TheManintheHills39.png|Thomas with CGI face File:HerooftheRails4.png|Thomas in full CGI File:CreakyCranky8.png File:MistyIslandRescue491.png File:Thomas'TallFriend41.png File:DayoftheDiesels94.png File:StopthatBus!13.png File:HappyHiro2.png File:BlueMountainMystery122.png File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial35.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!7.png File:KingoftheRailway15.png File:KingoftheRailway696.png File:TheThomasWay38.png File:Thomas'Shortcut73.png File:TaleoftheBrave71.png|Thomas in Tale of the Brave File:TaleoftheBrave147.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches43.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine104.png File:ThePerfectGift20.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas7.png|Thomas' number one File:Who'sThatEngineThomas2.png|Thomas' wheels File:Who'sThatEngineThomas8.png File:RingoStarrwithThomas1984.jpg|Ringo Starr with Thomas in 1984 File:BrittAllcroft.png|Britt Allcroft with Thomas' model File:Thomas'ModelSpecification.PNG|Thomas' model specifications File:Thomasseason3model.PNG|Behind the scene photo of Thomas' season 3 model File:ThomasSeason4Model.png|Head-shot of Thomas' season 4 model File:Thomasseason3-5model.PNG|Behind the scene photo of Thomas season 3-5 model File:Thomasbehindthescenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of Thomas' season 6 model File:ThomasSeason8model.png|Promo of Thomas' Season 8 model File:ThomasSeason1promo4.jpg File:ThomasDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas' model at Drayton Manor File:ThomasinChildreninNeed.jpg|Thomas in the "Children in Need" video File:ThomasinChildreninNeed2.jpg File:ThomasPromoonGiggleandHoot.png|One of Thomas' cameos in Giggle and Hoot File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!1.png|Thomas in Thomas is Leaving Sodor! File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!16.png|Thomas in Japan File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!18.png|Thomas in Australia File:Season1Thomaspromo.jpg|Promo image of Thomas from the First Season File:ThomasSeason1promo1.jpg File:ThomasSeason1Promo.png File:ThomasSeason1promo2.jpg File:ThomasSeason1promo.png File:ThomasSeason2promo1.jpg File:Season2Thomaspromo.jpg File:ThomasSeason3promo.jpg File:Thomas,AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Promotional image of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:Thomaspromoimage1.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage2.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage3.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage4.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage5.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage6.jpg File:Thomaspromo8.png File:Thomaspromo9.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatGordon'sHill.jpg File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Henry, James, and Harold File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese35.jpg File:RareCGIThomaspromo.png File:Thomaspromo.png File:ThomasSeason13promo2.png File:HerooftheRailsPromo6.jpg File:ThomasSeason13promo3.jpg File:ThomasKnapfordCGIpromo.png File:ThomasatBrendamDockspromo.png File:CGIThomas.png File:ThomasCGI.png File:ThomasCGIPromo2.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo5.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo6.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo7.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo8.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo9.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo13.png File:ThomasCGIpromo14.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo14.png File:ThomasCGIpromo15.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo16.png File:ThomasCGIPromo17.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo18.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo19.png File:ThomasCGIpromo17.png File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo11.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo10.jpg File:ThomasattheBlueMountainQuarryhead-onpromo.png File:ThomasatKnapfordpromo.png File:ThomasKnapfordPromo.PNG File:ThomasattheBlueMountainQuarrypromo.png File:ThomasArcProductionspromo.png File:ArcThomasPromo3.png File:2014ThomasCGIPromo.png File:ThomasCGIpromoWorried.JPG File:Thomas&FriendsCGIArcPromo.jpg File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:ThomasandPercyCGIPromo2.jpg|Thomas and Percy promo File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyAutumnCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo2.png File:HenryandThomasCGIpromo.png|Henry and Thomas promo File:GordonandThomasCGIpromo.png|Thomas and Gordon promo File:ThomasAndPercyPromo.jpg File:PercyandThomaspromo.png File:HerooftheRailspromo4.PNG|Thomas and Hiro promo File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo2.png|Bertie and Thomas at the Sodor Steamworks File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:ThomasJamesStanleyJuly4thPromo.png|July 4th Promo with James and Stanley File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo2.jpg File:ThomasSunSetPromo.PNG File:ThomasMadeinBritainPoster.png|A Thomas Poster File:ThomasPostageStampPoster.png File:SodorRailwaysPoster.png File:Percy,JamesandThomasPromoPoster.png File:Thomas'Facemask.jpg|One of Thomas' face masks File:ThomasbyCliveSpong.jpg|Thomas as illustrated by Clive Spong File:ThomasbyKenStott.png|Thomas as illustrated by Ken Stott File:ThomasbyRichardCourtney.JPG|Thomas as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:ThomasandtheTickles2.png|Thomas as illustrated by David Palmer File:ThomasandGordonLMillustration1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure45.jpg|Thomas in the Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)64.jpg|Thomas in Trouble on the Tracks File:AnImportantVisitor2.png|Thomas in a magazine story File:ThomasandGordonmagazinestory12.jpg|Thomas and Gordon in a magazine story File:TheReallyUsefulTractionEngine2.png|Thomas in an annual story Thomas Promotional Illustration.jpg|Promotional cartoon illustration of Thomas Thomas Promotional Illustration 2.jpg File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)1.jpg|Thomas in a My First Thomas book File:ThomasintheCountryPostcard.JPG|Thomas as illustrated by Clifford Meadway File:Jack,Thomas,Cranky,TigerMothandLorry1.png|Jack, Thomas, Cranky, Tiger Moth and a Lorry File:ThomasInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Thomas in an interactive learning segment File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingsThomasandPercy.png|The wireframe rendering of Thomas for the learning segments File:Macy'sThanksgivingDayThomasParadeBalloon.jpg|The Thomas balloon which appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2014 File:Macy'sThanksgivingDayThomasParadeBalloonDrawing.jpg|Drawing of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Thomas balloon File:Thomasballoon.jpg|Another Thomas balloon File:Thomas1980spromoart.png|Promotional artwork from 1983 File:ThomasEndCredits2.png|Thomas in the season 3-7 end credits File:ThomasEndCredits.jpg|Thomas in the season 8-10 end credits File:ThomasEndCredits5.png|Thomas in the season 11 end credits File:ThomasEndCredits3.png|Thomas in the season 12 end credits File:ThomasEndCredits4.png|Thomas in the season 13-present end credits File:Thomaswithnameboard.png|Thomas with nameboard File:Thomas'prototype.jpg|Thomas' basis File:TheNeneValleyRailway's"Thomas".jpg|The Nene Valley Railway's "Thomas" File:MidHantsRailway'sThomas.jpg|The Mid Hants Railway's Thomas replica File:DayOutwithThomasUSreplica(2014).jpg|A Thomas replica in the US File:"real"AmericanThomas.jpg|The Strasburg Railroad's Thomas replica File:PromotionalThomasmodel.jpg|Promotional Thomas replica File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumThomasPromo.jpg|A Thomas replica in Australia File:ThomasLand(Japan)6.jpg|Thomas in Thomas Land (Japan) Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLThomas.gif|ERTL File:ERTLmetallicThomas.gif|Metallic ERTL File:ERTLminatureThomasstickerface.JPG|Miniature ERTL File:ERTLminatureThomasmouldedfacekeyring.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ThomasERTLGoldRail.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLWindUpThomas.jpg|Ertl Wind Up File:WoodenThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas2013.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryHeritagePack.jpg|Wooden Railway 70th Anniversary pack File:WoodenRailwayThomasCollectorSpecial.jpg|Collector Special File:MyFirstTalkingThomas.jpg|My First Thomas File:Take-AlongThomas.png|Take-Along File:Take-AlongMetallicThomas.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayThomas2014.png|Take-n-Play 2014 File:Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySilverThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Silver Thomas File:CollectibleRailwayThomas.jpg|Collectible Railway File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:Hornby0-4-0Thomas.jpg|0-4-0 Hornby File:HornbyThomasprototype1.PNG|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyThomas.jpg|Hornby File:MarklinThomas2.jpg|Märklin File:LionelThomas.jpg|Lionel O scale File:LionelGScaleThomas.jpg|Lionel G scale File:TomixThomas,Annie,andClarabel.jpg|Tomix File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Wind-up File:WindUpSilverThomas.jpg|A silver Wind-up Thomas File:ThomasPez.jpeg|Pez File:PlarailThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterThomas.jpg|TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterThomas.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:MotorizedRailwayThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway File:TomicaThomas.PNG|Tomica File:TomicaMetallicThomas.PNG|Metallic Tomica File:BandaiTECThomas.png|Bandai TEC File:DiscoverJunctionThomas.jpg|Discover Junction File:NakayoshiThomas.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DiablockThomas.jpg|Diablock File:DiablocklargeThomas.jpg|Large Diablock File:DeAgostiniThomas.JPG|De Agostini File:LEGOThomas.png|LEGO Duplo File:MegaBloksThomas.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2014Thomas.jpg|2014 Mega Bloks File:PushAlongThomas.jpg|Push Along File:ThomasAquadraw.jpg|Aquadraw File:ThomasPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:DepartingNowThomas.png|Departing Now File:ThomasPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:Switch-OnKeychainThomas.jpg|Switch-On Keychain File:Micro-RubberThomas.jpg|Micro Rubber File:Pull'n'SpinThomas.jpeg|Pull 'n' Spin File:PicoPicoThomas.jpg|Pico Pico File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomas.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Thomas2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library Cover File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook(Norwegian).jpg|Norwegian Story Library book File:ThomasStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpeg|Polish Story Library Cover File:MyThomasStoryLibaryThomasJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese Library Book File:ThomastheReallyUsefulEngine.png|My First Railway Library See also * Category:Images of Thomas Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas' Branch Line